


Soulmark Statistics By Tribe

by The Pyrrhian Institute For Statistics (Azulet)



Series: Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes [3]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/The%20Pyrrhian%20Institute%20For%20Statistics
Summary: Soulmark Statistics By Tribe. Data collected by Spire of the SkyWings and Thaw of the IceWings for the Pyrrhian Institute For Statistics.(Percentages of different colors and amount of soulmarks for each tribe.)





	Soulmark Statistics By Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a tie-in with Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes (archiveofourown.org/series/807618), but can be read independently.

** The Pyrrhian Institute For Statistics **

Paper Written By Spire of the SkyWings and Thaw of the IceWings

 

 

Soulmark Statistics By Tribe (Color):

**Tribe:**

| 

**% Purple:**

| 

**% Red:**

| 

**% Blue:**

| 

**% Same Color:**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Pyrrhia

| 

36.875%

| 

26.625%

| 

36.5%

| 

51.625%  
  
MudWing

| 

6%

| 

11%

| 

83%

| 

79%  
  
SandWing

| 

42%

| 

29%

| 

29%

| 

17%  
  
SkyWing

| 

30%

| 

18%

| 

52%

| 

44%  
  
SeaWing

| 

59%

| 

21%

| 

20%

| 

16%  
  
RainWing

| 

78%

| 

11%

| 

11%

| 

60%  
  
IceWing

| 

23%

| 

67%

| 

10%

| 

99%  
  
NightWing

| 

36%

| 

47%

| 

17%

| 

24%  
  
*secret*

| 

21%

| 

9%

| 

70%

| 

74%  
  
 

 

 

Soulmark Statistics By Tribe (Amount):

**Tribe:**

| 

**% 0 - 2:**

| 

**% 3 - 5:**

| 

**% 6 +:**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Pyrrhia

| 

42.75%

| 

42.875%

| 

14.375%  
  
MudWing

| 

2%

| 

70%

| 

28%  
  
SandWing

| 

39%

| 

56%

| 

5%  
  
SkyWing

| 

63%

| 

31%

| 

6%  
  
SeaWing

| 

36%

| 

49%

| 

15%  
  
RainWing

| 

8%

| 

52%

| 

40%  
  
IceWing

| 

98%

| 

1%

| 

1%  
  
NightWing

| 

79%

| 

18%

| 

3%  
  
*secret*

| 

17%

| 

66%

| 

17%  
  
 

 

Please note that the range of the samplings vary by tribe. We asked participates to report their soulmarks upon hatching, so as to include any that may have faded or changed color.

The statistics show major variation between tribes, and we postulate that different social structures, in some way, influence soulmarks (compare, for instance, IceWings to MudWings to RainWings).

**Author's Note:**

> The group marked "secret" will be added later, for now I'm not revealing it because it's a mild spoiler for my Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes series.


End file.
